


You Belong With Us

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Get Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tiny bit of Angst, You Belong With Us, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Submission from Casandsip: </p><p>R2M AU of Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me where the singer, the guy being sung about and the cheerleader all three end up together</p><p>Exactly what it says on the tin!  R2M HS!AU where the three of them end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> You can find Casandsip, the wonderful darling that suggested this prompt, here: [Casandsip](http://casandsip.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Obviously I don't own Taylor Swift's lyrics, or song, but I did change some of them up to fit our lovely boys! ;)

 

 _You’re on the phone with your girlfriend_  
She’s upset  
She’s going off about something that you said  
‘Cause she doesn’t get your humor like we do  
We’re in our room  
It’s a typical Tuesday night  
We’re listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like  
And she’ll never know your story like we do

 

Rob sighed and leaned back against Rich, putting Matt on speakerphone.  “All right, we’re both here, what’s going on with Sarah?” 

“I didn’t fucking mean to upset her, I swear!  I was just saying that I wanted to see the movie with you guys, because you’re my best friends, and dammit, I feel like I haven’t seen you both in _months_!”  

“Well, you did go to the Metallica concert with us, and we invited her? She’s the one who didn’t want to go,” Rich said, huffing a little bit and pressing a kiss to the top of Rob’s head.  “That’s not her fault, we tried to include her.”  

“I know, I know, but that’s not her kind of music-”

“But doesn’t she know what their music means to YOU?” Rob asked, biting on his lip as he looked up at Rich.  “Like, how they helped you get through all the rough times with your-”

Matt sighed.  “She knows a little bit, but she doesn’t see how it helps.  She says I should listen to more positive music.” 

Rich snorted.  “That’s a sack of horseshit and I hope that you told her that Matthew.”  

“With slightly more polite verbiage, yes I did,” Matt said, closing his eyes and smiling.  He always felt better talking to Rich and Rob.  He ignored the small pang of longing that went along with thinking about the two of them.  

“Good.  I’m sorry she doesn’t understand Matt,” Rob said, closing his eyes a moment later.  “How about the bio test next Friday.  You ready for it, or do you want to come over for a study session?”  

“You know I’d never turn down a chance to study with you, Robbie,” Matt purred, then burst out laughing.  “In all honest, yeah, I’d love a prep session before the test.”  

Rob buried his groan in Richard’s shirt and hated how much that purr of Matt’s turned him on.  Teasing bastard.

 

 _But he wears tight pants_  
We wear chinos  
He’s team captain  
And we’re on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time

 

“Remind me why we’re freezing our asses off again?” Rich said, huddling down in his hoodie, his eyes glued on the field where Matt was jogging back to the huddle.

Rob elbowed Rich and cuddled a little closer to him.  “Because we want to be here supporting him.”  

Rich sighed a little bit and smiled as Matt started the play and dashed past two defenders, getting the first down and a little bit more.  “She isn’t here, is she?” 

“Of course she is, front and center, one of the cheerleaders,” Rob said, wrapping an arm around Rich.  “But we don’t care about that, we care about him, and that’s why we’re here.”  

Rich nodded and cuddled into Rob.  “Yet I’m sure she’s the one who’ll get all the ‘don’t worry I’ll warm you up’ comments.  Instead of us.”  

Rob lowered his voice and glanced around them for a moment.  “He isn’t gay, hon.  We’ve dropped I don’t know how many hints and he isn’t interested, so we need to just-”

“You can leave him?  Just move on?” Rich snapped, looking up at him.  He sighed and pressed his face to Rob’s neck.  “I’m sorry.  I know we’re in the same boat.  I just…I want him to see.  We’re here.  We want him.  So damn much.”  

Matt jogged back towards the sidelines.  He waved at Sarah and then looked up in the bleachers.  Rob and Rich were there, almost on top of each other, cuddled close and likely kissing.  He sighed and refocused on Sarah.  He had her, and he shouldn’t want the two of his best friends when they were dating.

 

 _If you can see we’re the ones who understand you_  
Been here all along so why can’t you see  
You belong with us  
You belong with us  


 _Walkin’ the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
We can’t help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to ourselves  
Hey isn’t this easy  


 

“I’m sorry,” Matt said, covering his face with his hands, choking down a sob.  “I shouldn’t have called you, I should have, should have-”  

“Hey,” Rich said, wrapping his arms around Matt and hugging him in close.  “It’s okay, and this is what we’re here for.  Tell us what you need.”  

“Gotta get away.  Gotta get away for a little bit.  Please,” Matt whispered. 

Rob nodded and led the both of them to his truck.  “Come on, it’s not cold out, we can curl up in the back and pass out.  Let’s go.  Rich, can we grab food and booze at your place?”  

“Yeah, of course,” Rich said, pushing Matt into the truck cab before climbing in after him.  They were a little cramped, but it was worth it.  A quick stop at his house had food and more blankets, as well as some pillows.  

A half hour later they pulled up to the river and Rob parked the car.  “All right, booze and blankets to the back.  I’ll put Metallica on,” he ordered, grabbing his phone and plugging it into the stereo.  Moments later, he had his Metallica playlist on and he put the windows down, climbing out of the car.  

They settled all of the blankets in the back of the truck and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, passing it between them.  “All right Matt.  You know we’re here if you need to talk.  If you want to just drink, watch the stars and listen, we can do that too.”  

Matt laughed a little.  “You guys really get me.  How about just music and booze for the moment?  I’m a little tapped out.”  

Rob glanced over at Rich and smiled at him.  “We can do that Matt.  Promise we’ll be here when you’re ready.”  

Rich only let the silence go on for so long before he had to interrupt with a joke, getting them all laughing.  How easy would it be to just lean over and kiss him, just like this?  Kiss him, the three of them fool around and then pass out together, come drunk and happy, because even on the bad nights, they were better off together.

 

 _And you’ve got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
We haven’t seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
We know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that

 _But he wears tight pants_  
We wear chinos  
He’s team captain  
And we’re on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time

 

Rich glanced over at Rob as Matt laughed, but it wasn’t a real laugh.  It was one of his fake ones, meant to reassure everyone that he was fine.  But he wasn’t fine.  Not since Sarah had pushed and demanded more and more, only for her to announce that Matt was boring and to dump him in the middle of the cafeteria.  Matt hadn’t smiled, hadn’t really smiled in at least a week since.  

When the guys he was hanging with finally disappeared, Rich reached out and grabbed Matt’s arm.  “Intervention time!” he announced, tugging Matt towards the front door.  

“Rich?  Wha?  Where are we going?  I’ve got class-”

“We are kidnapping you and you are going to play hooky for the first time in your life.  We can sit in detention together, but you need to get out of here,” Rob said, grabbing Matt’s other arm.  

“Guys, I’m fine, I don’t need you to-” 

Rich didn’t stop until he was at his car and pushing Matt towards the front seat.  “Robbie, you’re in the back,” he said, waiting for Matt to climb in.  

Once they were both in, he climbed in as well and started up his baby, listening to the car roar.  “You are not fine and we all know it.  You haven’t smiled in a week.”  

“You…” Matt said, blinking as he looked back towards Rob.  “You noticed?”  

“Your fake smile?” Rob asked.  “Yeah.  And it’s painful to see.  So we’re going to kidnap you and take you somewhere far from here, where we can have fun and not think about school or class.”  

Matt stared down at his hands for a long moment.  “I don’t deserve you two.”  

Richard reached out and wrapped Matt’s hands in one of his.  “Yeah you do.  It’s just hard to remember that right now.  But that’s what we’re here for, to help you remember.”  

Matt curled his hand a little and held onto Richard’s tightly, nodding and focusing on his profile.  Fuck, he absolutely did not deserve these two.  One day they’d realize that and leave him completely in the dust, just like they should. 

 

 _If you can see that we’re the ones who understand you_  
Been here all along so why can’t you see  
You belong with us  


 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with us  
You belong with us

 

Matt slammed the back door and stomped out onto the porch, panting hard and angrily.  He stared at Rich and at Rob and ignored the way his chest tightened.  “Well.  That didn’t go as planned.”  

Rich immediately strode forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Matt.  “If you want to spend your Spring Break with her instead, we’ll-”

“No!” Matt growled, pulling back just enough to glare at Richard.  “I am spending it with the both of you, we’ve been planning this road trip for months and just because she decided to tell me yesterday about the family picnic does not mean that I am going to change my plans!”  

Matt’s new girlfriend probably hadn’t thought kindly of that and had ripped him a new one.  Rob could see it in the tension in his face.  “Matt, we don’t want you to break up-”

“Too late,” Matt said, closing his eyes and sagging a little into Richard’s arms.  “I’m not about to let her dictate where I should be and when, with no warning.  We’ll go on our roadtrip as planned.”

Rich smiled and hugged Matt tighter.  “Yeah.  Well, you belong with us, so that sounds perfect.”  

Matt clenched his eyes shut and hid his face in Richard’s shoulder.   _Fuck_ , he wanted that to be true so badly it hurt.  Belong to the two of them?  Maybe in a world where his secret dreams came true.  

 

 _Oh, we remember you drivin’ to our house in the middle of the night_  
We’re the ones who make you laugh  
When you know you’re about to cry  
And we know your favorite songs  
And you tell us about your dreams  
We think we know where you belong  
We think we know it’s with us  


 _Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you_  
Been here all along so why can’t you see  
You belong with us

 

Richard tightened his hand on the wheel, his hand clenched around Rob’s hand.  “Did he tell you why?”  

Rob shook his head.  “No, he just sounded like he was about to burst into tears.  He spent more time apologizing than he did telling me what was wrong.” 

“Fuck,” Richard whispered, pressing the pedal closer to the floor.  In a matter of minutes, they pulled into Matt’s driveway.  The house was dark, and it was too damn late to knock on the front door.  “Where is he?”  

Rob sent another text message and opened the door.  “Out back.  Come on.  Let’s go.”  

Richard froze when they finally caught sight of Matt in the large backyard.  He was in the Gazebo swing, curled up into a tight ball, with tear tracks on his face. “Matt?”  

Matt sniffled and looked up, managing a small smile when he saw Richard and Rob.  “I’m sorry for waking you up.”  

Rob strode forward and wrapped his arms around Matt, hugging him tight, Matt’s face pressed to his chest.  “Don’t be sorry!  Don’t you dare be sorry.  Whatever it is, and I swear we won’t care, we’re here, we’re here, Matt, I promise.”  

Richard sat down next to Matt and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him tight.  “Unless, of course, it’s murder.  I mean, I can condone a lot of things, Matthew, but I draw the line at murder.”  

Matt laughed, his voice hoarse and dry, but already his chest felt lighter than it had in hours.  “No, not murder.  No death, or destruction, even.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Rob said, combing his fingers through Matt’s hair.  “Want to tell us what did happen?”  

Matt swallowed hard and reached up, wrapping his arms around Rob.  “Only if you promise not to leave.”  

“Hey,” Richard protested, poking Matt in the side.  “We already promised that.  We’re not going anywhere.  We’re your best friends, you can’t get rid of us.”  

Matt nodded and took a deep breath, leaning into Rob a little bit as he started humming his favorite Metallica song.  “You know how my dream is to be an actor?”  

“Yeah,” Rich said, smiling.  “You’re gonna go to Hollywood and kick fucking ass, we all know it.”  

“Well, family didn’t agree with that.  Wouldn’t let me into such a pansy ass job, or pay for school for that.”  Matt swallowed hard and kept talking.  “I told him that I didn’t give a shit, and for that matter, I was bi, and dammit, I’m going to be an actor whether he likes it or not.”  He froze and waited, clenching his eyes shut.

Rich looked up at Rob, his eyes wide in shock.  “You’re bi?”  

“Yeah,” Matt said, his voice shaking.  

“Okay,” Rob said, his voice soft.  “Thank you for telling us Matt.”  

“My family, well, they accused you two of turning me bi,” Matt managed to get out, holding onto Rob tightly.  

Rich wrapped his arms around Matt’s shoulders.  “Well, with our sheer animal magnetism, I can’t say I’m surprised, we’re impossible to resist.” 

Matt scoffed.  “You two have each other.  It’s not like you’d ever look at another person, let alone me, _anyways_.”  He froze when he realized what he had just blurted.  Matt pushed Rob away from him and stood up.  

“Matt?” Rob asked, stumbling a little.  “What, what are you-”

“Nevermind!” Matt said, his voice high and panicky.  “Forget I said anything, forget I said any of it!  I didn’t mean it, I just, fuck, forget it!”  he turned and ran for the house.  

“Matt!  Dammit, Matt, wait!”  Rich was halfway across the yard when Matt slammed the door behind him and he stopped, his hands on his knees, panting hard.  “Fuck!” he cursed.  

Rob jogged up beside Rich, his expression still stunned.  “We’ll see him tomorrow.  We’ll see him tomorrow Rich, I don’t care if it’s at school and we kidnap him away again, or if we sit out here until he talks to us.  I don’t care.”  

Rich nodded and pressed his face into Rob’s neck.  “Fuck.  What if we lost him?”  

“No,” Rob said, wrapping his arms tightly around Rich.  “I am not going to let us lose him before we even have a chance to _have_ him.”  

Matt threw himself into his bed and buried his face in his pillow, a sob escaping him.  Fuck, he’d ruined _everything_.  All of it.  All because he couldn’t stop wanting them.  

 

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with us  
You belong with us  


 _You belong with us_  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with us  
You belong with us

 

Matt wasn’t at school the following day.  Rob knew that neither he or Rich paid any attention in class, and the second it was over, they were at Matt’s house.  They climbed the fence into his backyard and headed over to the gazebo.  Rich picked up his phone and called Matt.  

When Matt didn’t answer, he started texting Matt.  Rich sent maybe fifteen texts before Matt finally responded with ‘Be down in a second’.  His heart jumped into his throat and he shifted away from Rob, making room between them.  

Matt appeared a few minutes later, his face pale, with dark bags under his eyes.  Rich wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and never let go.  But they could do that in a minute.  “Sit,” he ordered, patting the cushion between them.  

Matt sat down stiffly and kept his hands on his knees, his shoulders hunched as he whispered, his voice hoarse.  “I’m sorry.  I won’t mention it again.  If you don’t wanna see me again I-”

“Okay, hold up,” Rob interrupted.  “You think Rich just called you four times, and texted you more than fifteen because we never want to see you again?”  

“I,” Matt stumbled and stared at the floor.  “Maybe?”  

Rich sighed and leaned his shoulder against Matt’s.  “Matt, we flirted with you for months before you started dating Sarah.  We figured you were straight, and that was how you were telling us to take a hint.”  

Matt blinked in shock and swung his head to stare at Rich.  “You?  You, you mean you both?  You were, that was real?”  

Rob smiled and leaned in to kiss Matt’s cheek.  “About as real as it gets.  We told you last night.  You aren’t going to get rid of us, one way or another.”  

“Even if I,” Matt swallowed hard.  “Even if I want to, you know.  Be with you?  Not just sex, but, date, both of you?”  

Rich smiled and pressed in closer to Matt’s side, watching Rob do the same.  “Well, considering that’s what we both want, I think we’re good with that.  You belong with us.”  

Matt huffed out a laugh, a few tears escaping his eyes.  “I was so scared that you’d both think I was disgusting for wanting the both of you…” 

Rob shook his head and kissed Matt’s temple.  “No.  We love you, Matt.”  

“Hey!  How come you get to confess for me!” Rich protested, kissing Matt’s cheek.  

Matt wrapped both of his arms tightly around them both before clearing his throat.  “Hey, Rob?”  

“Yeah, beautiful?” Rob asked, reaching out to comb his fingers through Matt’s hair.  

“Can we maybe head out in your truck, and curl up in the bed together?  Please?”  

Rich smiled and nodded.  “Yeah, that’ll help with the height difference.  And we have lube and condoms in the glove box!”  

Rob reached over and smacked Rich.  “Behave!!  Jesus, you horn dog.  Calm down a bit!”  

Matt laughed, his cheeks stretched into a large, untameable grin.  “Fuck, I love the both of you so damn much.”  

“Good!” Rich said, pushing himself to his feet.  “I told you!  You belong with us! Now come on!”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
